Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{3}{7}+8\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{3}{7}} + {8} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} + {8} + {\dfrac{3}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{3}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{9}{21}+\dfrac{7}{21}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{16}{21}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{16}{21}$